Of Destiny And Fate
by The Angel of the Lion
Summary: Can one small, seemingly insignificant event change the course of true love as well as the course of history? Will Rinoa still end up in the arms of Squall? Or will there be another?
1. Just One Dance

Of Destiny and Fate

Summary:  Can one small, seemingly insignificant event change the course of true love as well as the course of history? Will Rinoa still end up in the arms of Squall?  Or will there be another?

_Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or any of the characters.  They're all the property of Squaresoft, the lucky people._

_"It's over."_

I stepped off the boat, sighing with relief as I crossed the threshold, setting my feet back onto dry land where they belonged.  It was finally over.  Everything that I had done since the age of six, when I first came to Garden, had been mere preparation for the events of today.  My mind had been racked with worry and doubt when I woke up this morning.  Everything had seemed to depend upon today.  And now?  Now I could do nothing but wait.

"Squall."  Glancing around, I easily discover the source of the call.  

"Yes, Instructor Trepe?"  I groaned, inwardly.  The last thing I wanted to do was to discuss the outcome of the exam with my teacher, al least until I had received my results.

"Squall, can I have a word?" she asked, ushering me to one side.  I knew that this was not a request, it was an order, and whilst I was still a cadet, I had no choice but to comply.  "Squall, that was a very impressive performance," she said, flashing me a smile, which I duly ignored.

"Thank you, Instructor," was the only reply she received.

"I'm serious.  You're one of the best students I've ever had the pleasure of teaching."

I hate the flattery that she constantly forces upon me.  I just can't stand everybody having such high hopes of me.  How disappointed would they all be in me if I failed?

"If that's all you wanted to tell me, may I please leave now?"   I was quickly tiring of this.  So often in life, people seem to drift off in conversations instead of getting straight to the point.  I sensed that this was exactly what Quistis was doing now.

"Actually, I wanted to ask about Seifer."  She hushed her voice slightly at this, making it clear that she wanted to keep this conversation private.

"What about him?"  I tensed up as I realised the anger that had showed itself in my voice.  It wasn't deliberate, it was just a natural reaction for me upon hearing that name.  Seifer and I have been rivals for as long as we can both remember, and even hearing his name sometimes provokes my anger to boil up inside me.  Added to this was the fact that Seifer was placed as my squad leader during the exam.  He was the last person I wanted to be taking orders from during my final exam, and it certainly made for an uncomfortable journey to Dollet.

"I wanted to discuss his leadership during the exam with you.  Between you and me, I expected him to be a little more impulsive than he was.  He seemed to follow our orders to the letter, which I thought was very unusual for him."

"He's not stupid."

"That's debateable," she snorted in reply.  "Now, please.  Was there any time during which he appeared to question authority?"  I knew that I had no choice but to answer.

"If you must know, he was considering disobeying orders and following a group of Galbadian soldiers up to the communication tower, but, like I said, he's not stupid.  He knew he'd have failed if he left the town square, so he stayed put."  Quistis nodded in understanding.  I knew that she had been afraid that Seifer would do this.  She made it quite clear that she didn't want him to follow orders during the exam, as this would give her no alternative but to pass him. "Is that all?" I demanded.  I wanted to get back to Garden as quickly as possible.

"Yes.  Dismissed."

I walked across the harbour towards the car that would take my squad back to Garden, dreading the fact that I would have to spend another journey with Seifer and Zell.  Not that I really have any problem with Zell.  I mean, he can get a little hyperactive at times, but I guess he's not a bad person underneath.  He just takes Seifer's remarks to heart and always starts an argument with him, and believe me, I don't want to have to listen to that now.

I grabbed the door handle to the car, and tried to open it, but I found it slipping from my grasp as the car began to move steadily away.  

"Hey, puberty boy," I heard Seifer scream from the driver's seat.  "Looks like you're walking."

Great, this is just what I need.  Well, at least I don't have to ride back Seifer so I guess it could be worse.

"Did that jerk just do what I think he did?"  Zell walked up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder.  I didn't even dignify that with a reply.  "Oh, well.  I guess we're walking back then.  Wanna walk with us, Selph?"  Zell seemed to have taken quite a shine to Selphie already.  I can see why though, they're both so alike that they seem to get along really well.  The journey back with these two hyperactive souls could be quite a test for me.  

"Perhaps even more so than the exam," I thought to myself as I set out on the long trek back to Garden.

I tried as hard as I possibly could to maintain my cool, emotionless exterior, with mixed results.  None of the other cadets seemed to notice that it was nothing more than a façade, but at the same time, it only served to heighten my sense of nervousness.  My only comfort was the fact that everybody else was noticeably feeling exactly the same way.  There were countless students pacing the length of the hallway incessantly, whilst others were content to bite their fingernails as they waited, apprehensively, for their results.  Even Seifer seemed to be showing some signs of the pressure getting to him, his usual cockiness having obviously abandoned him.

Just as I thought that I couldn't stand the waiting for another second, a member of the Garden Faculty emerged from the elevator.  I, and the other students, waited, with baited breath, for him to begin the announcement.

"Dincht, Tilmitt, Almasy…"

There was an immeasurably long pause before the final name was revealed.

"…Leonhart."

It was me.  I've actually passed.  I let myself breathe a huge sigh of relief.  Suddenly, everything that I had gone through for the last few years of my life was worth it.  Every early morning, every cut, every bruise was worthwhile.  

My head was still reeling when I entered the Headmaster's office.  The entire conversation that ensued seemed so surreal.  I had dreamt of this moment for so long, but now that I was actually here, I had no idea how to react.

"It's about time we had a gunblade specialist," the Headmaster told me.  "And to think, this year, we have two of you that have passed."

That's right.  Seifer, he passed.  I guess Quistis really did have no choice.  I could tell by the way that the Headmaster gave him a stern warning about his behaviour, that he was none too happy about Seifer becoming a SeeD.  This warning, however, was cut short by the Garden Faculty member, who quickly ushered Headmaster Cid out of his office, saying that he had important business to attend to. 

"We passed," Selphie shouted at the top of her voice, as soon as the door closed behind the two men.

"Yeah.  I can't wait for the party tonight," added Zell.  It seemed to me as if these two could never be serious about anything, even if they tried.

"It's just a shame that the party will be well after your bed time, chicken wuss.  I guess you won't be able to go," Seifer teased.

"Take that back," screamed Zell, making a dash for Seifer.  I put my hand firmly on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.  This was not the time, nor the place for this.  To my astonishment, Seifer didn't follow this up with a snide remark about me.  He merely nodded towards me as he headed for the door.

"See you later, Squall."  That was the last reaction I had expected from him.  I'd been fully prepared for insults and put downs, they don't even get to me anymore, but this?  Civility…from Seifer?  That really was unexpected.

"I can't believe that guy," Zell began to mutter as soon as Seifer was safely out of earshot.  In my opinion, Zell lets Seifer get to him far too easily.  He will always lose it over the chicken wuss comment, no matter how many times he's heard it before.  The best policy for dealing with Seifer is just to ignore him.  And I've had plenty of practice at that.

"Hey, just ignore him," Selphie advised.  "Forget about him altogether, and go and get ready for the party."

"Yeah, good idea.  Come on man," he said, motioning towards me.

"I'm not going," I replied.  I couldn't imagine anything worse than having to go to the graduation ball.  I detest parties.

"Oh, yes you are," Selphie told me, her eyes twinkling evilly.  "Follow me."  Unwillingly, I found myself dragged from the Headmaster's office.  I really didn't want to know where she was taking me.

Well, it could be worse.  Sure, Selphie had dragged me back to my dorm, waited whilst I changed into uniform and then forced me to go to the party, but things could be much, much worse.  She could be trying to force me to socialise with complete strangers, instead of letting me stay propped up against the wall with a glass of champagne, about as far away from the dance floor as I can possibly manage to be.  I silently prayed that I would be ignored for the rest of the night, as I was quite content to be where I was, free from any company.  Everybody else seemed so at home here, and I clearly was not.  I sighed, hoping that rest of the night would pass quickly and uneventfully.  

It was then that I noticed something, a feeling if you like.  It was almost as if I was being watched.  I glanced up, trying to find the source of my discomfort, and sure enough, I saw her.  

I didn't mean to keep staring, but, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't take my eyes off her.  Why was she looking at me?  Was it even me that she was looking at?  Maybe she was looking for someone else.  

That thought was quickly dispelled as she began to walk over towards me.  I managed to tear my gaze away from her, not wanting her to think that I had been watching her too.  

"You're the best looking guy here.  Dance with me?"  

Did she really just say that?  I don't even know her.  I've never seen her before in my life.  I'd remember if I had.

"Let me guess, you'll only dance with someone you like?" she teased.

Am I that obvious?

"I can't dance," I replied, trying not to let any emotion seep into my voice.  Maybe there was a part of me, albeit a small one, that wanted to say yes.  There was definitely something about her, and there was no way to be sure that I would ever see her again.  As usual, however, my rational side won the battle.  What was the point in dancing with her anyway?  She definitely didn't live at Garden, so the dance would be the last I'd ever see of her.  Not to mention the fact that I would make a complete fool of myself, as I haven't danced for years.

"You'll be fine," she said, leading me out into the middle of the dance floor.

"_No I won't"_

Despite all of my common sense, I found myself dancing with her…badly.  I knew that I couldn't pick it up again after all these years, I haven't even danced once since basic training.  What did she expect of me?  I did warn her.

To my surprise, however, she merely laughed as I constantly stepped on her feet.  Slowly, however, I found myself adjusting to the rhythm and the tempo.  Or at least, I thought I was.  As we both went careering into the couple dancing next to us, I decided that that was enough.  There was no way, I was going along with this.  

I started to leave, but found myself pulled back by a sharp tugging on my arm.  She wasn't about to let me leave without a fight.  

Even though I knew that I could easily walk away if I wanted to, something made me consider yielding to her.  I guess it wasn't all that bad.

In that one moment of weakness, she forced me back into the centre of the floor, gently holding my hand in readiness for the next section of the music to start.  

It was then that she smiled at me.  

Not a small, forced smile, but one that affected me deep down, and I knew I couldn't leave.

I hardly noticed a thing as we both began to move in time with the music, my feet no longer having a life of their own.  She smiled once again, seeing that I was now moving more freely than before, and probably not embarrassing her as much either.

"Hey, puberty boy," a voice growled from behind me.  There was only one person it could be.

"Seifer?" she gasped.  "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Well, I am," he replied, fixing me with an evil stare.  "So you can stop hanging round with this loser."  She seemed about to protest when Seifer snaked his arm around her shoulders and led her away.  "Come on, there's someone I need you to meet," he told her with a hint of anger in his voice.

The last I saw of her was when she turned around as she was being led away.

"Sorry," she mouthed.

It was then that it hit me.

I never even knew her name.


	2. One Last Tear

Of Destiny and Fate

Chapter 2

"What the hell were you doing with him?" Seifer snarled, pacing back and forth in the corridor.

"It was just a dance, you're overreacting," Rinoa protested as she tried to calm Seifer down.  She knew very well what he could be like when he lost his temper.  She had seen it far too often, and this time she was afraid that it would be her who ended up on the receiving end.

"Just a dance?  Just a dance?  Listen to yourself, Rinoa.  How would you like it if I danced with someone else?"

"It wouldn't bother me, you're free to dance with anyone you want," she answered truthfully.

"Oh really?  Well, maybe I'll just go and do that then," he replied, storming off.

"Wait, Seifer," she called after him.  He paused for a moment before turning around and facing her.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't know it would make you angry," she said, softening her voice. 

"Yeah, well you had to go and choose Leonhart, didn't you?"  The look of anger on his face changed to one of utter disappointment.  He shook his head at her, before turning away again.

"Seifer."

"Just forget it," he shouted back, moodily.  "It's not as if we're serious anyway."  

With that, he exited the room, leaving Rinoa in a state of shock, a single tear falling gently down her cheek.

"It's not as if we're serious?  How dare he say that?  _He _was the one being jealous and overprotective.  _He _lost his temper with me for dancing with someone else.  And now he says that we're not serious."  Rinoa didn't seem to care that she was receiving very odd from passers-by as she continued to talk to herself, pacing from one side of the corridor to the other as she did so.  "I will never understand that man…no…I will never understand that, that…_boy_," she spat venomously.  "Well, if he can go and have a good time after this, well, so can I.  I'll be damned if I'm going to cry one more tear over Seifer Almasy."  

With those words, she stormed back into the ballroom, determined to have as much fun as she could possibly have.  However, the site that greeted her eyes, was not the one that she wanted to see.  Seifer, it seemed, had forgotten all about their argument, and was now enjoying a dance with possibly the most beautiful woman that Rinoa had ever seen.  She almost matched Seifer himself in height, had long, flowing blond hair that cascaded almost to her waist, and was wearing an impossibly short skirt.  Every other man in the room was eying Seifer with envy, and he knew it.  

"I'm sure she's much more his type than I am," Rinoa muttered under her breath as her resolve wavered.  She was no longer sure that trying to have as much fun as possible was the best plan.  In fact, she was not even sure that she would be able to have fun tonight.  Deciding that taking in some fresh Balamb air and staying away from Seifer would probably be the best way to spend the evening, she headed out onto the balcony and proceeded in taking deep breaths to calm herself down, letting the cool, crisp sea breeze penetrate her lungs.

It was then that she noticed the lone figure stood beside her.

This evening was great.  No, in fact, it was better than great.  I mean, how am I going to top this one?  

The one person I decide to talk to all night, the one person I choose to show a little attention to, the one person that I choose to dance with, is Seifer's girlfriend.  And to make things even worse, he just had to be there, didn't he?  Not to mention the fact that half of the students at Garden saw it.  By tomorrow, everyone will have heard about it and this whole rivalry with Seifer will be taken even further out of context.  

Contrary to popular belief, we don't actually hate each other.  Sure, we don't exactly get along either, but it's not as if we're enemies.  People just happen to take any opportunity they can find to try and stir things up between us, and I'm sure that they're not going to pass this one up.  Pretty soon, word will be around that I'm trying to steal Seifer's girl, and, well…he doesn't always react too well to rumours, being as impulsive as he is.

Well, on the plus side, life around here could start getting a lot more interesting.  I sighed.  My first day as a SeeD couldn't really have gone any worse.  

It was then that I heard the footsteps on the balcony behind me.

_Or maybe it could get much worse._

I expected to hear some smart comment from Seifer, and at least a little bit of abuse, but, no…nothing.  It was then that I realised that those footsteps couldn't belong to Seifer.  They were far too light, and since when does Seifer wear heels?

No, it was her, and she seemed upset about something.  She was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice me.  If she had, I'm sure she would have left rather than risk facing Seifer's wrath again.  

I couldn't say anything to her.  Truth be told, I don't think there was anything I could say to her.  She seemed pretty upset, and I'm not the best person to deal with that kind of thing.  In fact, I'm probably the person least suited to deal with that kind of thing.  I prayed silently that she wouldn't notice me, and that she's just leave without saying a word.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

No such luck.

"I said, I'm sorry," she repeated.

She's sorry?  What for?  From the look on her face, it was she had faced the brunt of Seifer's wrath, not me.

"You don't owe me an apology," I replied, as coldly as possible, trying to disguise the fact that, despite myself, I still felt sorry for her.  

"I didn't know there was any kind of history between you and Seifer or whatever it is.  To tell you the truth, I didn't think that he would be at the dance.  I hadn't expected him to pass the exam," she admitted.  

"If you never expected him to pass, what were you doing at the graduation ball?"  

Surely she had been there because of Seifer.

"Nothing," she sighed.

_She's lying._

We just stood there, side-by-side, saying nothing.  For some reason, though, it didn't feel awkward to me, just…peaceful, I guess.  I'm not sure how long we stood there for, but eventually, she broke the silence as the moon crept out from behind the clouds, bathing the balcony in a soft glow.  It was then, when I looked at her, that I saw how hard she had been trying not to cry.  When she noticed me staring at her, she forced a smile, not wanting me to know how she felt.  

"Do you ever just sit and stare at the moon?" she asked, gazing up into the sky. 

He must have hurt her pretty badly for her to be talking like this?  I wanted to leave, I really did.  I know that it would be better for us both if one of us just walked away and we never spoke again, but for some reason, I couldn't leave.  I felt an overwhelming amount of pity for her.  I know Seifer, and I'm willing to bet that he's back there now in the arms of another woman.  He really doesn't deserve one who'll spill any tears over him.  Then again, she should have been smart enough to realise what he's like, but I guess someone can't be blamed for being naïve.  

"Well, do you?"

"No."

"I suppose that was a stupid question for your type," she lamented.

"My type?"

"You know, SeeDs, mercenaries, whatever you want to be called.  Your not the kind of people to sit back, look at nature and reflect on there own lives.  If they did, they're just see the heartache and the misery that they caused by fighting just for fighting's sake."

This took me aback.  I know that she's hurt and I know that she's upset, but this?  Does she really have to retaliate towards me?  I didn't ask her to dance.  I said no, but she wouldn't accept that.  She brought this upon herself, and now she's trying to drag me down in the mire with her.  After today, I really don't need anything more troubles to worry about this.  I don't have to listen to this.

"Do yourself a favour, stop talking about things you know nothing about.  You don't know me, and you don't know my reasons for doing what I do."

A/N  Sorry it took so long for an update.  Just to clear something up, the only first-person viewpoint that will be in this fic will be Squall's.  Any parts of the story that Squall's not involved in will be in the third-person. 

Thanks to:

Keiry

Angelprinczess29

KinOfDragons

Baby Rose

Rinoa Heartilly-Leonhart

Lady Aliena

Hiasha


	3. The Fallen Instructor

Chapter 3

Maybe I was too harsh on her. She was hurt, upset, I guess she wasn't thinking straight. There's this really odd, queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach that I just can't shake. What is it? Guilt, pity, I don't know. That last comment did make her storm off crying after all.

I shouldn't even be worrying about this, I mean, it's not exactly my fault is it? I wasn't the one who made her cry, Seifer was, and that's definitely any of my business. _She _was the one who asked me to dance, _she _was the one who wouldn't take no for an answer. I had no part in this. I didn't know about her and Seifer, if I had, I would never have accepted the offer of the dance, if only to avoid all this trouble. I just wanted the whole night to be an uneventful affair, with nobody bothering me, or even trying to talk with me, so I could just get on with being a SeeD. Why do things never work out the way you want them to?

Why can't life ever be simple?

"Squall?"

And here comes yet another complication.

"Do you always have to go looking for trouble with Seifer?"

Quistis. What's she doing here? It's graduation night, she should be with the other instructors giving endless dull speeches, and getting drunk on the free champagne. Why does she always want to talk to me?

"Squall?"

"No, instructor." I kept it brief, hoping that she would leave me alone.

"Well, you certainly managed it tonight." I could tell she was trying to goad me into a conversation.

"Yes, instructor."

"Squall, what's wrong," she sighed. "Tonight, I saw you dance with somebody you didn't even know, but you can't even bear to talk to me?"

She just didn't get it, did she? She's my instructor and it's just plain awkward. It seems like she's always trying to make friends with me, and it's just plain awkward. She's not like this with any of her other students, and I don't understand why I'm singled out for all of the attention. The only other student she seems to try and spend time with is Seifer, and that's in the detention room.

"Squall, answer me."

"You're an instructor and I'm your student." It was the kindest reply I could think of.

"You know, I was like that myself once." Here we go again. She'll try to tell me that, really, I'm not that different than she was, and that she understands me. I've heard it all before. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot. I came here to give you an order."

_An order?_

_After graduation?_

I had to admit, I was curious. This was unusual to say the least. What could she possibly want to give me an order for now? The exam's over, and from tomorrow, I'm a SeeD.

"You and I are to go to the secret area."

_What?_

Why would she want to go there? That's where all the couples go after dark, or where people go to talk where there's no danger of the Garden faculty hearing them. Unless she was going there to catch some unsuspecting students for detention, but then, that didn't make sense. It's not one of an instructor's jobs.

"Are we going to tell everyone that they're violating curfew, because if that's the case, leave it to the disciplinary committee."

"Please, Squall. Just meet me there, okay? This will be my final order."

_Final order. _

What did she mean by that?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was feeling fairly suspicious when I entered the training centre. It's  
not as if this is unusual for me. I come here regularly, especially at night time when it was free from training classes, and to be honest, it was free from other students as well. Outside of class, I only come here when I know I'm going to be alone. Not that that's strictly allowed of course, you're only supposed to come here if you've got a training partner or you're in a larger group. Nobody's ever noticed that I come here alone, or if they have, they haven't said anything about it. I prefer to be alone anyway. I wouldn't want to come here with anybody else.

I guess that's why this feels strange. I've never agreed to meet anybody in here before, and I've certainly never been anywhere near the secret area. That's not exactly my kind of thing.

Maybe that's why I feel like I really don't want to be here. Or maybe it's because I've got no idea what Quistis is going to say, and I'm not even sure if I really want to hear it.

What can I do about it, though? I've never disobeyed a direct order in my life, and I'm not about to start now, when I've finally been promoted to a SeeD. I won't do anything to jeopardise that. If that means going to the secret area and talking to her, then that's what I have to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as I walked into the secret area, I saw Quistis leaning against the balcony, looking down towards the ground. The resident couples were looking at her suspiciously, wondering whether she was going to report them to the committee no doubt, but they must have decided that, as she was out of uniform they might be in luck, and they might as well stay.

I walked over to join Quistis on the balcony and prayed that this wouldn't take long.

"Thank you for coming, Squall," she sighed, staring wistfully into the distance. "I haven't been here for a while."

Is that what she brought me here for? To make small talk?

"What time is it?" she asked me. I checked my watch.

"Just after midnight."

"Well, that's it then. I, Quistis Trepe, am no longer an instructor as of now."

_What?_

"I'm an ordinary member of SeeD now, just like you. Who knows, maybe we'll end up working together."

I don't understand. Why is she telling me this? If she was fired from her post as an instructor, what does that have to do with me? It's none of my business and I never asked it to be.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"If that's how it was decided by it, you have to abide by it." She turned away, looking a little hurt by this, but what did she expect. If she wants sympathy, then I'm not the person to come to, she knows that.

"They told me that I failed as an instructor, that I lacked leadership qualities."

This was starting to get awkward. I don't know what to say, I mean, it's not as if I don't feel sorry for her, she really did put a lot of effort into her job, but there's nothing I can do to make her situation any easier. It's just pointless.

"I got my instructor's licence at seventeen, I've only had it a year. Where did I go wrong?"

Why is she putting me through this? Doesn't she understand? There's nothing I can do.

"Are you done yet? What am I supposed to say about other people's problems?" I almost regretted these words as soon as they came tumbling out of my mouth. They were harsh, stinging words, but if somebody pushes me hard enough, then I just can't help but speak my mind.

"I'm not asking you to say anything, Squall. I just want you to listen." She looked up as she said this, and it was then that I noticed the red, blotchy circles around her eyes. She's been crying.

Fantastic. Just when I thought my evening couldn't get any worse…

"Then go talk to a wall." I couldn't stop myself from shouting this. I'd had enough. She just doesn't seem to understand that she's the only person that can get herself out of this situation, she shouldn't go turning to me to help. Not that I could anyway, even if I did want to.

"Aren't there times when you want to talk, to share your feelings with someone?"

Is this just some kind of joke? Does she know me at all or has losing her instructor's licence sent her crazy?

"Everybody has to take care of themselves. I don't want to carry anyone's burden."

That was it. I just couldn't tolerate any more conversations with upset women. What did they want from me anyway? It _is _better off to be alone, to take care of yourself. In the end, everybody else will leave, you'll just end up on your own, and you'll end up getting hurt. My way is much easier.

"Squall."

I can't possibly take any more of this. She's not an instructor now, she's not my superior, and she can't order me to say.

It's time to leave.


End file.
